


Just Her Luck

by jflowy



Category: The Checquy Files - Daniel O'Malley, The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Blame the Discord, Field Agent Myfawny, If only someone could warm her up, Multi, Myfawny is Cold, Myfawny is a clutz, There will be a shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflowy/pseuds/jflowy
Summary: "Just her luck to fall into a bloody lake on her first few weeks on assignment. But why should she be surprised? She’d only been alive for a few weeks or at least for the life she’d began after her memory was wiped. If those few weeks were anything to go by, Myfawny Thomas ( or at least this new one) had rotten luck. "





	Just Her Luck

Just her luck to fall into a bloody lake on her first few weeks on assignment. But why should she be surprised? She’d only been alive for a few weeks or at least for the life she’d began after her memory was wiped. If those few weeks were anything to go by, Myfawny Thomas ( or at least this new one) had rotten luck. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Conrad had been more understanding than she had hoped, welcoming her back with open arms after seeing the devastation she had reigned at the Lugat compound.She was finally beginning to understand that these people cared about her. If he hadn’t sent Gestalt to help her she ...wasn't sure she would have made it out of there alive.She was also beginning to understand Linda by seeing the way power shaped decision making. She had no doubt that Conrad cared about her but he was also cautiously optimistic about her future at the Chequey and how another powerful Rook could help him leverage the future of the organization. With Linda shouldering the blame there was nothing to prevent her from slipping back into work like nothing had happened. But it happened. And she knew now she couldn't run. Not from this. 

Regardless of the motive, she was back and her vision was singular. She picked the red key;this time for certain.She was going to save EVA’s from the horror of a life the Lugat almost sold her into.

She slipped easily into her new probationary position as a field agent. She was only working in the field part time, small cases a few times a week while Ingrid assisted her with the load of her regular duties. To be honest she barely knew what her regular duties were, so Ingrid was a godsend. Conrad’s one condition: She never went anywhere without Gestalt . 

Myfawny didn’t know if she loved or hated the fact that one or more of Gestalt’s bodies was around her at all times during the work day. They still hadn’t sorted the whole “I’m in love with the person you used to be but mad at the person you are because you lied to me” thing. It was going to be a process. She could see it in their eyes that they cared for her. 

She saw it in when Teddy bit his fingernail and she instinctively raised a hand to stop him. She saw it in Eliza’s calm when they sat quietly in the car alone together. She saw it in Alex’s smile when she commented about his need for a haircut. She saw it in Robert’s eyes when they sat in the conference room discussing a new target and she caught them staring.

They had a tentative relationship. Both tiptoeing around the other in order not to upset the balance and capsize the ship. It felt as if their relationship was teetering on the edge of something. Possibly something great or possibly a horrible explosion and neither of them wished to risk it. Yet still they looked across the room at her sometimes when they think she’s not looking...and honestly...she does the same.

But she had just lost everything. Her memory. Her sister. This was her one chance to make something for herself. The person she was now. And to protect the people like her who were too vulnerable to do it themselves. So they worked. And she focused on the case, dipping her feet further into the waters as a Field Agent. 

This particular case had taken her and Teddy into central London, only a few blocks away from Gestalt’s flat ( a mythical location she had yet to see). Something about money going missing without a single security alarm going off, or anything being caught on camera.

Invisibility. Not a bad ability to have. Too bad they were getting themselves into the papers with this much attention. The ability to not be seen only to get the Lugat’s attention with such a well publicized stunt. They had to get to them first. Or they’d certainly be on the auction block within the month. So here they were, at a sports shop that had been stolen from. They’d arrived minutes after someone had reported the door being left ajar, but the register was already empty. 

“Lost in thought?” Teddy drawled from his side of the room, slowly raising himself from his crouch by the door’s alarm system. 

Myfawny blushed and brought herself back to the task at hand. “Sorry. Just ...I really want to be sure we can help this kid. Before …”

“I know’ Teddy interrupted, his face betraying the anger he still felt at the organization that held her captive. “Wait. Did you hear that ?” Gestalt’s eyes were trained into a corner of the room that looked completely empty. But with EVAs looks can be deceiving.

“Didn’t hear anything.” Myfawny turned away and with great pretense looked into another side of the room, all the while unlocking a tin of protein powder. In a flash she had emptied its contents as far as they would go in the direction Teddy indicated. The outline of a body became apparent and it dashed away immediately, slipping past them both faster than they were able to react. 

“Fuck. “ Teddy swore, sprinting after them. “I knew I should have brought Alex.” 

The trail brought them to a little bridge where they stopped to collect their breath. 

“I thought…..i saw him…..come through here.” Myfawny said between breaths. “Maybe he ….AH” Gestalts eyes widened as an invisible wall pushed her over the side of the bride  
“MYFAWNY” He grasped at her with hands that fell just short of their goal and watched helplessly as she tumbled over the over side and into the icy water. 

Just her bloody luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you didn't hate this please leave a quick Kudo or comment so i can know if i should continue haha. The plot bunnies are itching for Myfawny to get into a shower with one or all of Gestalt's bodies so let me know if this is working for you.


End file.
